


Cheers!

by Apolante



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Love them, Marielda, just some fun holiday activities like holding your tipsy friend, they're very good pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolante/pseuds/Apolante
Summary: During one of their hiests in some ridiculous rich person's house, Castille stole two wine glasses: a tiny and a huge one. She knew she absolutely had to give those to Sige and Aubrey.





	Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornix/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Wow I had a lot of fun drawing these two! Thank you for the wonderful promt!


End file.
